


First snow

by Glowmoss



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, If i catch one of you lewding Kuro I will skin you alive, Nasty, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, WHY IS THERE NOTHING BUT YAOI?!, Where.The.FUCk. are all the wholesome Sekiro fics!?, every last one of you clowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:11:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowmoss/pseuds/Glowmoss
Summary: Bits of short stories about a lost dragon and his wolf retainer.





	1. Chapter 1

"Wolf! Come outside with me please" the young heir said,putting a small,red pressed flower into his book,Wolf glanced down at the small child.

"Do you need something,my lord?" Wolf wasn't sure what the small boy could possible want outside,it was usually cold.

"Nothing important really,just getting a little hot is all,all these blankets and what have you," sliding the paper and magnolia doors open for Kuro,he stepped outside into the full moons beam, "...It is a pretty night,I can see so many constellations here" the shinobi glanced up at the sky. It was indeed a lovely-

**Thump**

Something cold and hard smushed against his arm. Looking down Kuro giggled and backed up,scooping up a handful of snow. "Ready for some training,Wolf?" Kuro asked with a smile,tossing the ball up and down.

The tiniest of smiles grew on the older mans face," when ever your ready" The divine heir chucked the ball of snow at his loyal shinobis face,a gloved hand swatted it out of the way.

"I'm just warming up!" The tiny boy tossed snowball after snowball,each one being either sliced in half,swatted or missing completely. Wolf could tell the young master was beginning to get frustrated not being able to hit him. Which was a little silly in Wolfs eyes but he was still a child. Letting the snowball hit his face Kuro gasped.

"Wolf,are you ok?" He asked slightly panicked, there had been incidents where people had accidentally picked up stones or twigs in their snowball and hurt someone by mistake.

"I'm fine,My lord,your aim has improved greatly" Kuro smiled,hands and cheeks bruning red from the cold and complimemt.

"Alright,I think its about time we went back inside,I'm starting to lose feelings in my hand"

Wolf gave a small nod. "As you wish Master"


	2. New year

"Wolf...are you there?" Kuro asked the darkness,there was a slight shuffle outside his room.

"Always master" good,standing up Kuro dressed himself in his hidden pile of commoners clothing. Sliding his door open he could see a pair of glowing yellow eyes.

"Give this to lady emma and report back to me,we're going on small...trip" the eyes blinked before taking the paper and disappearing into the shadows. Lightning a candle Kuro dug around for his secret emergancy stash of Sen and placed it into his pocket along with his small hand dagger.

"Lady Emma says your carriage is now waiting for you,are you sure leaving the castle is a good idea my lord?" Kuro turned his lit candle twords the older man.

"I'v been in the castle all day,I want to see how my people spend their new year with my own eyes" he said slipping on his shoes.

"Very well" Kuro took them to a dead end and pushed on the wooden door,it clicked and groaned as it opened and the two desended down into the hidden path,eventually they came to a tiny door,opening it the door lead them outside on the side of the castle. A man with the carriage was waiting for them.

"Where to my lord?" The driver asked.

"The town that is the farthest but close enough so that I may rush home if need be" the man fixed his straw hat so the snow would fall off it.

"Understood" and just like that they were off. They rode in silence until Kuro asked him something.

"Wolf,is it difficult to hold a sword?" He thought for a moment,each sword was different along with the person who held it.

"It all depends on who made the blade,the body and how fit a person is to use said blade" he said as their body bounced against the rocks.

"I see...do you think you could teach me how to use a sword?" Wolf thought about it, there were other people more worthy the he who could teach the young master,like his father or-

"My lord,we're here" Kuro immedently jumped from the waggon, "I'll be here as long as you need me to be" wolf followed suit.

"Thank you,I'll be sure to deepen your pockets once we return back to the castle,Wolf," following Kuro into the village. People were outside and running around in the snow playing and shooting small fireworks and sparklers while over head massive explosives illuminated the black sky with color. The smell of food waffed from homes and stands,it was everything Kuro had hoped!

"Wolf! Lets get some fireworks!" He was bouncing! Letting the child inside of him out for the first time in what seemed like forever. Running up to a vender he bought an arm full of sparklers and other explosive,only problem was is that neither of them had a light, "wolf,do you think they'll let me use their bond fire?" He asked dropping his load off by the shinobi's feet.

"If they do not,I shall start you a small fire" Kuro walked twords a small family sitting outside with a small bonfire. The mother was playing with a tiny toddler,who kept trying to grab her long brown hair,while the man kept an eye on what Kuro assumed was his children.

"Pardon me,but may I light my sparklers with your fire?" The mother looked up at him with a smile.

"Of course! Fumiko! Jiruko! Scoot over! Someone wants to use the fire" the two kids twin girls looked up along with the father.

"Hi! Are you new! I don't think Iv seen you before" the short girl asked.

"Mi-Mi! Be polite" the taller girl scolded,Kuro smiled.

"We were just passing thr-woahh!" While he was talking he had lit the end of the sparkler,it exploded to life in his hands! "Wolf! Quick come look!" In an instant the older man was next to him, "isn't it pretty?" He grinned.

"Woah,I didn't even hear you! Your pretty light on your feet sir!" The father said jumping lightly

A large group of kids ran past them,yelling something about time tag,both of the girls shot up.

"Hey,you wanna come play time tag with us?" jiruko asked pulling Kuro up from his squating position and dragging him away.

"But My sparkler hasn't out yet! Hey! Wolf! Hold it please!" The young master tossed the burning stick into the air,Wolf snatched it out the air easily,mildly impressing the parents and toddler.

"Light on the toes and quick reflexes," he whistled, "I would have burned my hand off trying that" he took a drink of what smelled like Sake, "drink?" Wolf shook his head as the sparkler burned out in his hands.

"I can't,I appreciate the offer" he said with a slight nod of the head,watching as young Kuro ran around with the other kids who were being chased by one with a sparkler.

"Ah come on! Whats the harm! Just a small sip! Its the new year after all!" The father said grinning from ear to ear.

"Anata,leave the man alone, if he doesn't want to drink he doesn't have to" the mother scolded, not looking up from the toddler that was waddling about.

"Ah! come on hifumi,your no fun,mirko! Come to papa!" He held out his arms for the small child to come to him,only for the little girl to make a sharp turn straight twords Wolf.

"Up plee!" She said holding her arms out,the shinobi was surpised to say the least,no child had ever wandered up to him,let alone demand he pick them up.

"Mirko! How could you!" He cried dramatically as his youngest daughter started tearing up,oh hell no. Looking at the mother for her approval she giggled at him and nodded. Taking a deep breath he leaned down and scooped the tiny child up,she laughed,wolf snorted,his father was right, children are masters of deception.

" hello...Mirko" she laughed while her father cried. She laid her head down on his shoulder and dozed off, leaving the shinobi very confused. He had never delt with a child like this before! What was he supposed to do?! Looking twords the mother for help he winced when he saw the wife was hustling the man inside for the night.

"Come on the hidayo,you'll have a nice splitting head ache in the morning!" Looks like he wasn't getting any help from them for the moment. Looking twords the small field he could see the young master was now it as he chased a few other kids before he and the twins made their over to him.

"Is miruko asleep?" Jiruko asked sitting down the catch her breath.

"She rarely ever lets strangers hold her! She must like you or something!" Fumiko teased pulling the shinobi down to rest with them.

"Have room for one more?" Kuro asked saving the sight of Ashinas most feared shinobi being sandwhiched between two little girls.

"Room?" Wolf furrowed his brow,shifting his arms and body to better lean against the house with.

The dragon heir smile and prometly made himself home in his shinobis lap, "you know wolf? This is where I feel safest the most"

Fireworks fizzled out for the night,leaving behind the scent of smoke,ash and gun powder. Kuro was glad they had left the castel,this was the most fun he had had in long time.


	3. Clean room is a clean mind

When Kuro divine decided he was going to help the sickly people of Mibu village he wasn't expecting much. The houses were shabby and falling apart and the people who lived there were basically walking skeletons but that didn't mean he couldn't help!

By using his blood he could help enhance the people who lived here! His blood would cure the world of all its ailments! Now the only problem was that the room he and his bodyguard, Wolf, was staying in was absolutly disgusting.

Mold and grime was growing on the walls,rats the size of his foot scurried past his feet and roaches as big as his hand flew past his head. But at least the bed was clean...he hoped. Sitting his bag down on the bed hundreds of bed bug crawled out from mattress. He nearly screamed as he calmly took his bag off the bed and violently shook it,sending the bed parasites that were still on it flying against the wall,this was going to be a hard month.

"Wolf..your positive this is the only house available?" He nodded.

"This is the only place with running water" Wolf shifted on his feet as he did something loud and wet crunched beneath his sandels,Kuro winced, "I brought your tent,this place isnt known for its...cleanliness"

"Thank you wolf and, dare I ask, hows the bathroom" the short man made a grossed out face,which was rare considering he rarely showed any emotion besides absolute dedication and devotion.

"Well it can't be that bad! Please set up the tent while I shower" he asked,pulling out his night wear.

"As you wish" he muttered,getting on his hands and knees to prop the tent up.

Kuro carefully made his way to the bathroom and nearly cried when he felt something warm and wet crunch under his foot. Stepping inside the bathroom,if you could even call it that, there was a large rusty bucket with an even rustier looking shower head dripping- Kuro squinted- water? It looked too brown the be water. Undressing himself he reached to turn the shower head on only for handle to fall off but something was coming out. The shower head bursted off as hundreds of centepieds fell out,above him he could hear a pipe burst and from the ceiling fell an entire family of racoons.

"Wolf!" With in seconds he came barging in,sword drawn and ready to kill. Once he realised just what was going on he quickly placed his sword away and held out his hand. Kuro immedently took it,basically hopping into his guards arms,Wolf slammed the door shut and placed a gross,bleached looking towel under the door so that nothing could escape, "these people,how do they live like this?" Kuro muttered into his guards shoulder.

"Humans are surprisingly quick to adapt to different environments...also while we were waiting,I heard talk of a large spring,if you desire,I shall take you there" the heir nodded,he could always count on wolf.

Setting the naked boy down he waited until the young master had grabbed his long night gown and pajamas to wear for the moment.

"I couldn't imagen living here" Kuro said as they walked past a group of deformed people with lumpy heads and disproportionate sized body parts, "it truly is sad" but this is why he was here! To help cure the sickness plaguing this poor town.

"We're here my lord"

"So it seemes" wolf cupped a handful of water an brought it to his face.

"Looks safe to bath in" Kuro dipped a toe into the cold water,it wasnt a hot spring but it would do,undressing again Kuro plunged intl the cold waters,it felt nice.

"Thank you for bringing me here wolf," kuro said resting his head on his arms, "you really are my best friend" wolf had the tiniest of smiles on his face as he waited for his master to finish bathing. Tonight was a good night for an outside bath


	4. Dancing on the stage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1900s, Western

After wandering the land for so many years the pair found themselves in a western resterant,somewhere near France and Great Britain,where the people partied and music boomed out of every home,shop and restaurant. 

Sitting at one of the many wooden tables Kuro looked at the menu,He could always order off the kids menu,technically he was older than everyone in the room,excluding his loyal shinobi of course.

"I think I'll try the fish and chips,what of you? Wolf?" The older man looked up from the thin paper.

"...potato soup is fine,My lord" Kuro muffled a small laugh,how many people had given them weird looks at the sight of a grown man calling a boy half his size 'lord'?

"You never change,Wolf" waving a waiter over they ordered,Kuro felt the begi pants he was wearing to be a bit too tight, but that was westerners for you,their choice of clothing was interesting!

Speaking of interesting all around them the men started whistling and hooting as they turned their attention to the far side of the room where a massive stages red curtains were being drawn back and a small group of dancers in silver, flashy, knee length dresses waved to the crowd. The band on the side of stage started playing something upbeat,turning his seat Kuro watched with wide eyes.

"Why dont you do right? Like some other men do" They sang with a powerful trumpt blasting. Getting up he rushed to the stage to get a closer look! They didn't have anything like this when they were still in Japan!

"My lord!" Wolfs warning was lost in the sound of polished shoes and dirty hitting the waxed,wooden floor. Bodies pushing the tables against the wall as men and women started dancing. Cigars were lit,filling the air with heavy smoke as Wolf struggled to keep an eye on the immortal boy.

"Get outta here,and get me some money too~" 

while Wolf was struggling to push his way to the stage,Kuro was looking up at the woman with wide eyes.

"You sit there wond'rin what its all about! If you dont got the money they'll,spit you out! Why don't you do right? Like some other men do!" One of the dancers held her hands out to Kuro,he instantly took it and she pulled him up on stage.

"Come on darling! Swing those hips!" One of them cheered as he mimicked their swaying and dancing.

"Treat me bad and you won't get no suger from me~ this girl is shy she ain't too surgery sweet!"

Kuro was having the time of his life! Dancing with these kind ladies on their stage,he even saw Wolf! Waving to him as the song came to an end with trumpets blowing and drumming beating and loud cheering and applause.

"T-that was fun!" He wheezed,tired from the dancing.

"You've got rhythm baby! Id be happy to dance with you anytime!" One dark skinned lady said,milk chocolate skin glowing under the light.

"Picture time ladies! That was a fantastic show!" A man said from the crowd as he started putting his camra together.

"Oh wolf! Please come take a picture with us!" Kuro said holding out his hand,the ladies waved at the shinobi and waved back...somewhat.

"But My lord..." he was just a servent,what right did he have to take a picture with the Divine heir?

"Is that your name? Milord? Tell your handsome friend to come join us!" The one with short red hair cooded.

"Betty! You shameless flirt!" The brown eyed lady scolded. 

"Please Wolf?" Wolf couldn't disobey the plea,climbing ontop the stage he took a knee with two of the dancers on his side while the other two leaned on Kuro's side.

"Ready? 3! 2! 1!" All four dancers leaned down and kissed both immortals on the cheeks at the last second,making Kuro's normally pale skin flush something fierce.

"Ladies! How shameless!" The photographer laughed as Wolf helped Kuro off the stage,his own face was lightly pinked. 

"Bye darlings! Come back to dance with us anytime you like!"

"Especially you,puppy~"

"Betty!" The two immortals flopped down into their seats,their food had been delivered just in time!

"...we'll have to come back here more often..." Kuro said taking a sip of his water.

"If its what you wish" wolf had already dug into his soup,sprinkling a bit of salt and pepper. A few minuets into their meal the man who had taken their photo came by their table as they finished off their lunch.

"The girls wanted me to give this you two,your a lucky pair, the Silver koi stopped taking pictures a long time ago" he grinned,slidding them a small Polaroid. On the black and white photo four names were signed,along with a number on the back with a heart drawn in lip stick.

"After this wolf, we need to buy a Polaroid and album"

"It will be done" they both still had red lip stick on their cheeks,but no one told them that till,Kuro walked past a rather reflective puddle.

How embarrassing!


	5. Sakura and Sake

Recently Kuro had been experiencing heavy headaches along with random shots of pain from his tailbone,Lady Emma said it could be growing pains but it felt..different. ah! He winced,it was back again! Rubbing the top of his head he felt something.

"What the-" digging around of a mirror he parted his salt and pepper hair to reveal two nubs growing from his head! Another sharp pain only this time it came from both his head and tailbone. The sudden pain made him drop the small hand mirror as he himself fell to the floor in crippling pain,holding his head he gave a weak cry, "-wolf..Emma" then just like that the pain went away!

Sitting up Kuro rubbed his head,those two stalks? They had grown! Oh dear,this was...odd. Standing up,well trying to, he felt something long and thin brush against his legs,turning to look his eyes widened.

"A-a tail?!" Sure enough a long,black tail had grown from his lower back, "there's no way!" Undoing his belt he craned his neck to look at his rear just to make sure he wasn't hallucinating, thats when his ever faithful shinobi had came in through the window. 

"My lord I-" Dark eyes met as wolf bowed his head deeper, "forgive me" he muttered,ready to fly out the window.

"W-wait!" The shinobi paused in his steps waiting for orders, "wolf,please fetch lady Emma and... are you wearing a hat?" Kuro squinted,wolf never wore hats.

"...I will return" he said jumping from the window,it only took a fews minutes for both to return. As Emma descended the stair case her eyes widened at the sight.

"Lord Kuro, It seemes you've grown a tail" she said calmly checking his face and eyes, "and a pair of horns I see" she hummed turning his head from side to side.

"Yes, do you know why as to how I'v suddenyl grown a tail and horns? It hurt alot" he muttered,next him Wolf pulled off his straw hat.

"My lord,I'v found the sacred village but," it seemed he too had been cursed a new set of appendages, wolf ears on either side of his head.

"I see" Kuro looked at the pair of furry ears,twiching and turning at hidden sounds, "do you..." he could have sword he saw wolf flush.

"I do...My Lord" Emma pulled the back of his shirt up and his pants down slightly.

"I see,so you've grown a tail as well" Kuro mused, gently swaying behind him was a pitch black tail. 

"Lady emma,what do you think caused this?" She hummed and smiled. 

"If id have to say it might just be your divine blood,But as to why its giving you animalistic traits I can't say, I'll ask lord Iishin if he knows anything" she said leaving the two alone.

"Wolf,what were saying about the sacred village" Kuro asked sitting down,his new was quite heavy.

"I found it, after taking the plung" he said,ears twitching,Kuro tried to look at his shinobi's face but those ears! By budda they were cute!

"Wolf,please forgive me" Kuro reached his hands out and gently squeezed the older mans new ears, "they are soft..." rubbing behind them he heard something thumping against the floor.

"My lord-" a pitiful whine nearly escaped his lips as the thumping grew louder,his tail was wagging up a storm,reaching behind himself wolf grabbed his tail but that didn't stop it from swishing furiously in his grip. 

That was when lord Isshin and lady Emma decided to make their appearance. 

"Sekiro!? Well I'll be damned! Emma was right!" The old man laughed leaning down to get a better look at the two, "and look at you,little Kuro,the horns of the divine dragon are already starting to grow!" He sat down between the young master.

"You know of this curse lord Isshin?" Kuro asked kneeling in front of the swords man.

"I remeber someone told me that 'Curse' of yours is just the aftermath of having the dragons blood,just comes with the territory! Shows your growing! Now then Emma,wheres that Sake?" The young doctor sighed and pulled a neatly wrapped jug of sake and dishes she handed them out to everyone but Isshin.

"You've had enough sake for one day master,this is your third jar today!" She scolded pouring a dish and offering it to wolf. 

"No thank you" he muttered 

"More for me then~" she took a sip next to her the old lord kept trying to sneak a glass dish,only stopping when Emma finally gave him his own dish.

"A hundred thanks my dear! Here young lord! Have a sip!" He said holding out the dish,sake spilling slightly.

"O-ok" Kuro took the dish, took a sight sip and gagged. Iishin laughed at the face he made. 

"To bitter?" The divine heir shook his hair and tried again,this time drinking it in one go.

"Gah!" He breathed,face flushed and hands shakey, "it taste funny also lady Emma,why is everyone spinning?" He slurred falling over,his shinobi gently caught him,straightening him up right.

"Perhaps I shouldn't have let you drink that,please forgive lord kuro,but i was curious to see how dragonspring Sake would effect a divine heir" she said,somewhat drunk herself.

"This is just what we needed! Some time to relax! Come on you old dog,drink! You'll stress youself out!" Isshin grinned,thrusting a cup at wolf while the shinobi tried to keep his master from face planting.

On one of Kuros tiny horns a small pink bud began to grow until it bloomed into a small sakura petal,it filled the room with the scent of the great sakura tree.

"Oh? I didn't expect that" the flush on Emmas face quickly disappeared as the pink petals fell to the ground. 

"Wolf...could you take me to my room please?" Kuro asked,red flush gone from his face.

"Of course my lord" scooping the child up in his arms wolf moved him away from the two adults and into his own room. Turning to leave a light grip on his long tail stopped him.

"Can you stay please? It gets lonely with out you" sekiros tail wagged and he struggled to stop it.

"As you wish my lord"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragon kuro and wolf Sekiro are must haves,don't @ me


	6. Fruites of stories

Outside the warm castle a storm raged on,hail,wind and rain pouded against the wooden windows of Ashina castle,the dark sky had turned pitch black as the storm raged on,Kuro felt sorry for the soilders who had to stand guard,speaking of guards.

"Wolf,are you there?" From somewhere above him wolf slunk from the shadows,dropping silently to the floor.

"Always,my lord" he said head bowed, "is there anything you require?"

"If it isn't too much,I request your company,I'm sure its not warm up there..." he asked,closing his book and sitting on his mat,he had already pulled out his bed spread for the night,Lady Emma had thoughtfully had one made for him, "tell me about your journey,what have you seen? I'd like to know" he said pulling out a carefully wrapped sweet bun he had snagged from the kitchen.

"My travels?" His head turned slightly. 

"Yes,tell me of them please? Leave no detail!" Kuro tore the bread in half,offering the other to his shinobi.

"My lord I cannot-" Kuro took his hand and placed the bread in wolfs hand.

"You deserve it,its not much but please,eat it,for my sake" wolf couldn't deny his master,so down the bread went,it was still rather warm. It put a small smile on the young masters face. 

"Now then,commence with the story"

Wolf wasn't sure where to start "....ah" 

"Ok then,tell me about the scariest place you've been, what was it like?" Wolf narrowed his eyes in thought,scariest place? 

"Near the secret passage way by the moon tower,after failing you again...that was most scariest for me" Kuro's disheartened face felt like a stab to the stomach, "but that sacred village where the fountianhead stone sat? It has a name," Kuros eyes widened.

"Did it?"

"Yes,one of the memorial mobbsters told me it was called Mibu village," he grimaced inwardly at the thoughts of the awful place, "horrible old and dark"

"Where there any villagers? People? What about cattle?" The hier asked,taking a small bite of his bread.

The people? If you could even call them that, "the people look like mutilated hunch backs,they don't die either" 

"Are they victims of the rejuvenating waters as well?"

"I don't know,When I first made my way there after taking the leap I tired killing on with a shuriken,a few moments later it came crawling out of the ground" 

"Id like to see the village myself one day..." that made wolf freeze.

"If I can help it,I wish that you never have to sully yourself by going to that awful place" Thr divine heir had a small look of surprise on his face. 

"Is it really that bad?"

"They also claw their way out of the ground" Kuro could only imagen what that looked like.

"How horrible, w-where else have you been?" A powerful blast of wind slammed against the window making him jump.

"The hidden village covered in mist" Wolf named,the phantoms of the forest were rather troublesome until he killed the mist noble.

"Oh?"

"Spirit maybe phantoms of those iv previously killed wandered there for a time, a headless wanders that area" 

"Sounds terrifying,I really must thank you for all that you've sacrifed for me,truly,I just wish i could repay you with more than just bread and rice" the wind was howling loudly,beating agaisnt the castles shell.

"Seeing my lord healthy and safe is enough for me" the divine heir smiled. 

"You are kind,my shinobi,truly you are," Kuro laied himself under his blankets, "Good night wolf,thank you for sharing your stories with me" Wolf dipped his head and blew out the candles for the night.

"Good night,My lord"


	7. Bait

He hated Koi, he really did,looking down at the over grown fish that ate him not to long ago he dug his hand into a small satchled that sat on his hip. Wolf didn't enjoy much in life save for serving his young lord and listening to whatever had pledged his mind,but this? He would enjoy. 

He had barely survived being pummeled by balls,electrocuted, eaten by hounds and phantoms only for this fatass to swallow him whole while he was swimming! He sent himself back to the buddest statue before he was completely digested but at the cost of having to start all over again.

"Heh" was all he said as he tossed the deadly bait at the massive fish,it opened its massive maw,eating the deadly food with no hesitation. This would be the last time he would ever be chewed on by teeth that were bigger than his torso! He watched as the massive koi swam away under the clear,blue water as he himself walked away.

He had a pot noble to visit after all.


	8. Black cherry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolf isnt the cleanest man in the world Emma notices, its about time that changed

"Wolf,May I see your arm?" Emma asked,hidding something cold and damp in the sleeves of her kimono.

The shinobi looked up from kusabimaru and held out his arm,moving his sleeves high up and out of the way. Emma then quickly dragged the wet cloth roughly against his skin and looked at it, the white rag was brown in a single spot,ew.

"Wolf,I believe it is high time you took proper bath,when was the last time you cleaned behind your ears?" She asked already making a mental list of what to get the short man.

"I am fine,there is no need to-" Emma could feel a vein tighten in her forehead. 

"I don't think you understand,you are filthy,I'm rather surprised you haven't fallen ill yet!" She reached up and undid his ponytail,the mixed hair was brittle and stiff,not to mention it stuck straight up!

"If its my hair thats bothering you, I can easily jump into the lake" he said standing up,the large pools surrounding Ashina castel were deep enough so that he could get some water training in while he-

"Lord Kuro! Master Isshin!" Both males craned their necks to see what the doctor needed from inside the Libaray. 

"Yes Emma?" Isshin yawned, scratching his back.

"Please take Wolf with you to the bathhouse, he needs a good cleaning!" 

"Does he really stink that badly?" Isshin questioned outloud, "if so then I have the perfect soap! I'v been meaning to use ever since I got it!" He waved for a near by maid walking by and asked her to bring the kit.

She returned a few minutes later with a small hand made basket filled with soaps and creams along with a few other products. 

"Here we are! Lets see!" He dug through the basket and placed several soaps out, "mint,honey,lavander,wisteria,oak and black cherry,personally I favore the Mint" he placed his wash rag and night clothing ontop of each other,waiting for his little group to grab a soap.

"I'll take Honey,If you don't mind" Emma tucked the bar inside one of the sleeves one her kimono.

"I do like fruit," Kuro eargerly grabbed the burgandy looking bar," and what are you getting,Wolf?"

The older man looked at the few remaining bars,It mattered little to him what he used so long as it didn't give off a powerful scent.

"Whatever you think is Best my lord"

Kuro sighed,Wolf really could careless, "mmm i think you'd like Oak, ready?" The short shinobi stood and followed his master into the large,family wash room of Ashina castle. The walk there was filled with chatter from Kuro until they stopped in front of the wash room,where Genichiro was talking to Isshin. 

The two swords men locked eyes and the tension in the room incresed,both reaches for his respective weapon. 

"Mangy dog"

"...," normally wolf didn't resort to name calling but today he was feel sassy "fried fish"

Kuro let out an unruly snort at his shinobi's come back, "c-calm down,its getting dark out,we should be winding down" he said,placing a hand on wolfs bigger one,said man let go of the sheathed blade and pushed the door open,letting the divine heir go in first while keeping an eye on Genichiro.

Wolf stepped into the room and instantly felt overheated,the warm bath water was being heated by coals and wood making steam fill the room. Following Kuro twords a changing slide he held his dirty clothing and began folding them,placing them in a neat pile for the servents to come take later.

"Done!" Kuro appered from behind the slide, small towel wrapped around his hips and another one over his shoulder as he put his short,black hair into a tight ponytail.

The sound of water splashing made him look at the large bath,kuros body was too small to make a large splash oh...Genichiro had submerged himself in the murky water. 

"Wolf,aren't you coming?" 

"Ah" he responded intelligently, walking twords the bath,with all his clothing still on,Wolf was ready to sit in the bath.

"Wait,Wolf your not getting in completely clothed are you?" Kuro asked,a bit confused.

"Do you not wish for me too?" Being a shinobi Wolf didn't have the pleasure of taking a normal bath,being completely bare and exposed like that...it went against everything that had been drilled into his mind. But if it was what the master wanted,he'd do it,no matter how uncomfortable it made him.

Walking behind the slide wolf quickly shed his clothing and wrapped a largw towel around his hips, he folded his filthy clothing at set it on the floor,underneath lord Kuros pile and made his way to the bath,Kusabimaru in hand he too jumped into the warm water,right next to Kuro while Isshin, Emma and Genichiro chatted on the opposite side, after all,the large square bath was big enough to fit atleast twenty people or more.

"Doesn't the water feel amazing,Wolf?" Kuro hummed taking a deep breath and dunking his head,coming up a few seconds later.

"Don't think I'v forgotten about you actually taking a proper shower,Wolf!" Emma said with a rather raised voice.

"I can do it" Kuro volunteered,grabbing a small bottle out of the basket Isshin had brought with him, "I need to wash my hair as well!"

"My lord,there is no need for-"

"You are my Shinobi,I take care of those who take care of me,its only fair" well he couldnt oppose to that now could he?

Letting the small heir sit behind him,Wolf tried not to move too much,It wasn't that he didn't trust his Master,it was the outside world he didnt trust. He had nothing to protect his body from blades,not to mention his master was sitting behind him of all people,it was the other way around! The only reason a shinobi should ever be in front of their Master is if the Masters life is in danger,not to-

Kuro poured a handful of water over his raggity hair and Wolf saw his own salt and pepper hair for the first time in forever,fingers ran through his hair and it took everything in him not to fall flat on his back.

Soooooo niceeeeeee

He could hardly keep his eyes open,"Oh wow,I didn't realise how long your hair actually was!" Another waterfall over his face.

He had to force his eyes open,a shinobi should not let themselves relax, least they wish to die, always have one hand on your...on your.Wolf slumped over to his left.

"Wolf?" Kuro patted his shoulder,no response, "lord Isshin? I think I broke him!" The taller lord stop mid sentence and looked at the two.

"Pf,I see that,Genichiro,wake him" 

The bow man opened his eyes and raised a brow," Or I could drown him"

"Please don't!" Kuro yelped,the last time Genichiro killed Wolf was when he had been getting something out of the water,he'd used Tomos lightning and sent it into the pool,Genichiro found it funny,Wolf however did not.

"Fine,hey,wake up you flea riden dog" Genichiro waded over to the short man kneed him in the chest,well tried to,the moment he raised his knee,Wolf had unsheathed kusabimaru and swung,Genichiro countered easily with his own hidden blade.

"Ah,please forgive me,my lord,falling asleep I-" Suds were siding down the side of Wolfs head,Kuro hand his ran under the side of his neck to wipe it away and that must of triggered something because the water started rippling.

It sounded like an animale growling,or a large mammal purring.

"You really are a dog" Genichiro sheathed his blade and sat back down in the warm water.

The divine heir covered his mouth with his left hand while his right scratched the back of Wolfs head,did his shinobi really find this relaxing? For man whos killed hundres this was oddly soft for him.

"Hm" Wolf sat back,away from his masters hands,they were quite dangerous! He noticed the slight disappointment in his masters eyes and lowered himself back down to his level, "if it pleases you,My lord,do as you wish"

"Pathetic,a grown man wallowing in the touch of a child" Emma would have swatted at Genichi had Isshin not countered with something witty. 

"Are you envious? Genichiro? Green does not look well on you~ son" 

"Father!" The crispy man hissed.

Emma snickered to herself,this was nice,bonding like this was said to bring a long,healthy life....

"Bastard!" 

Isshin was laughing heavily next to her at the sight of Gen and wolf circling each other,towels twirled and ready for smacking someone with,judging by the bright pink mark on Genichiro back Emma could only assume Wolf had gotten the first strike.

"Come on son! I taught you better than that!" Isshin cheered,on the other side of the bath Kuro was giving his own small chants of encouragement. Through the steam if the bath Emma could the smallest of smiles on Wolfs face,it was the look of someone who'd been trained to serve finally receive praise,she was certain that if he had a tail,It would be wagging something fierce!

**Author's Note:**

> I came looking to ao3 for wholesome sekiro....i found very little,i am highly disappointed


End file.
